Forgive and Forget?
by nightshade130
Summary: There were a few known things in the town of Konoha: one, the famous and popular Sasuke Uchiha was a god in his own right, two, he always got what he wanted, and three, he wanted the Harunos gone...
1. Uchiha Woods

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY NARUTO CHARCTERS. AND I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS AFTER REMEMBERING A LINDA HOWARD BOOK..

Chapter One

_**There were a few known things in the town of Konoha: one, the famous and popular Uchiha family were none to be messed with; two, the youngest and most favored Uchiha son, Sasuke, was a god in his own right---charming, determined, rich, successful and able to bring any woman to her knees, no matter her age; three, Sasuke hated the Harunos, especially Sakura, why? Because his father was sleeping with the her mother...and four, Sasuke was good at getting what he wanted, and he wanted the Harunos gone....**_

Fifteen year old Sakura Haruno never really fitted in with her family, her mother was the town slut (by her standards, anyways), her father was the town drunk, and she was always ignored and left to take care of her younger brother. She was always looked down upon because of her unusual pink hair and emerald green eyes, traits only she possessed. She was a little on the plain and skinny side, and lacked the shape of her mother, the shape she was certain she needed if she ever wanted her long time crush to notice her. But as if her life wasn't unfortunate enough, the only true friend she had, happened to be the town's big-mouth, Ino Yamanaka. Ino was a few months older than Sakura in age, but years ahead of her in image; Ino was a bit shy of gorgeous, blond, and more voluptuous than her, which did absolutely nothing to raise her self esteem. But Sakura was a trooper...

"Sakura!" Ino shouted to get her best friend's attention. "Sakura, I gotta get home before my dad freaks out again! I'll call u tonight ok??"

"Huh? What? Oh shit! Is it that time already? My dad is gonna kill me!! I gotta go too, see you later!" She dashed off in the directions of the woods---the Uchicha Woods. Basically everything in Konoha was owned by the Uchiha family, but the Woods was one of Sasuke's most private and favorite properties, and NO ONE was allowed to be there without his permission, especially her family... But she had no choice, she was really late, and there was only one chance of making it in time, and that was the shortcut that ran from the Woods to her backyard. She sprinted off with all the force her firm and long legs could muster, running along the short creek that led by the Lakehouse, evading the branches that got in her way. As she came close to the Lakehouse, she stopped. Before her in all its magnificent glory was the Uchiha Lakehouse. Except, this time was different. She heard an unusual noise, a murmur, coming from the cabin, the one that was always locked and clearly off limits to anyone without an Uchiha symbol. At first she thought that maybe she was hearing things, noises provoked by the sound of her own thumping heart and heavy panting, but it had never happened before, so why now. Suspicious. "No one is allowed in there....". Curiously she made her way up to the cabin, her bare feet didn't make a sound as she tried to dodge any direct views of the windows, _If I can't see directly into the cabin, then who ever is inside can't see me. _She reached the side porch and squatted down, stretching her head towards the window. The murmurs she heard from the trees were clearer now, it was Uchiha Sasuke's voice, and he wasn't alone.

"Sasuke, mmmmm..." the mystery girl moaned in a whisper..."You know I like that, stop teasing me and let's just get on with it"

"Shhh! I told you that if you wanted this to happen, you would have to take it quietly, didn't I?" he whispered as he trailed light kisses down her jaw line. "So look so delicious in that dress, did I tell u that _mon cherie_?" "Too bad I'm gonna rip it off of that, even more delicious, body" And with that, and a firm tug, her dress came off and was thrown across the room by the window.

Sakura's eyes widened as the dress dropped in front of her. She couldn't believe it! _Sasuke is with a girl! No, not a girl, a WOMAN!! Sasuke is with Mr. Henshaw's fiance. _Mr. Henshaw, the cute and stable 32 year old teacher was Sakura's English teacher a year ago, and he was engaged to be married to Charolette Henrie, his 29 year old French bride. But by the looks of it, she could guess that there wasn't going to be a wedding anytime soon now, as she watched Sasuke plant wet kisses on Charolette's creamy shoulders. Sakura could tell Charolette was really enjoying herself by the way her shoulders hung, by the way she threw back her head and moaned, and by the wide smile that was plastered on her face as Sasuke nibbled on her ears and whispered what sounded like French in them---too bad Sakura didn't know any French...  
"Sasuke! Please baby, gimme more..." She couldn't believe what she was witnessing, 17 year old Sasuke Uchiha was about to have sex with his old teacher's fiance, and not give a damn! She was actually watching him do it, and to her embarrassment, she was enjoying it. She was enjoying the feel of her panties getting wetter by the minute, she was enjoying the sight of Sasuke enjoying himself---enjoying and disgusted at the same time. _NO!_ She had to get away! Lifting herself up from her position, Sakura took off again, determined to get home.

As she reached for her door, she recalled what just happened. _What did just happen? Did I really just see Sasuke and Ms. Henrie? __Together_? She shook her head, hard, as if to shake the memories out. And because of her obsessive head-shaking, Sakura failed to notice her father standing before her with an almost empty liquor bottle in one hand and her golden spelling bee trophy in the other.

"Where the hell were you?!" She flinched at his words and the anticipation of what would come next. He lifted his hand with the trophy in it and shouted, "I said, where the fuck were you?! Answer me honestly bitch!" Panicking, she started to stumble, she didn't know what to say. If she said she was out with Ino, he would hit her for sure, and if she said she was in the Woods, he would still hit her. "I was in the Uchiha Woods daddy", she finally responded. Her eyes lowered as his once risen hand slowly descended back into its place by his side. "In the UCHIHA Woods?" She nodded a slow yes. Suddenly, it was as if time got away from her, one minute she is confronting her drunk father, and then the next, she is holding her scorching cheek, looking up at her father though red watery eyes. "You little bitch! I feed you, clothed you, and sheltered you, and now you repay me by fucking around with an Uchiha?! A whore through and through, just like your slut of a mother!" Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and hoisting her up to his eye level, " Tell me, cherry blossom, what is it about the Uchiha men that make it impossible for the women in this family to keep their legs closed? Huh??" And with one strong push against the wall, Sakura was knocked out, and left to pick herself up from the kitchen floor...


	2. What a Family

Nightshade130: hey guys. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO CHARACTERS. And, it's a year later. Sakura is 16, Sasuke is 18, and Itachi is 21.

Chapter 2 

When Sakura finally came to, in a dazed fashion, Ino was there taking care of her. She had let herself in with the key hidden obviously underneath the single flower pot outside her kitchen door. Ino might have been the noisiest girl in their small town, and Sakura might have been a bit jealous of her body, but Ino had a big heart, and that day, she used it to care for a best friend, something Sakura would always remember.

A year had passed since then, and Ino made it a habit to be by Sakura's side whenever possible, Sakura, on the other hand, had her hands full with taking care of Kota and avoiding her father. Since that day in the kitchen, she had discovered that she had no feelings for her father, not love, nor fear. There was nothing in that man to love, whoever he was once upon a time, had been long destroyed by the endless bottles of whiskey and vodka. So to ensure of her and her brother's safety, she spent what ever time she could in town, and tried to get home after her father was passed out. She would pick Kota up from school and take him to his friend, Senji's, house. Senji's mom pitied Sakura and her family, so she volunteered to watch Kota after school, that way Sakura could do her homework and clean up the house, so that their lifestyle wouldn't negatively affect Kota.

It was a hot and sunny Thursday evening, and Sakura and Ino were making lemonade in the kitchen. Sakura preferred iced tea to lemonade, but lemons were cheaper than the tea, so she settled. The sun was blazing hot that evening. Ino was wearing a light mini skirt, and a tank top, while Sakura had to wear a long sleeved dressed. Occasionally she would wear something light or short sleeved, but that was only on good days (the days when she had no bruises to hide). All of a sudden, Sakura dropped the pitcher of lemonade which caused Ino to turn around to see Sakura holding her head on the floor, surrounded by broken glass and liquid.

"Sakura! OMG! Are you okay?" Ino knelt beside Sakura and tried to help her sit up.

Sakura groaned and smiled as she sat up. As her vision returned to normal, she saw the worry on Ino's face; to reassure her, she stated, "It's ok, really. I'm fine. I don't know what happened, but Im o---" Her sentence was cut short at the sound of the the main door opening. Suddenly, as if it was a natural reflex, she grabbed onto Ino's arm, in fear that the mystery person was her father, and forced herself to stand up, pulling Ino up in the process. She could her Ino gulp, even over her harsh intakes of breath and the increase of her heartbeats._ Lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub._ "Sakura..?" the tremble in Ino's voice was a dead give-away of how scared she was. The footsteps were getting closer and closer...

"Sakura?!" the voice called out. And with that Sakura let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, while Ino sighed in relief.

"It's just my mom, thank god." she nervously chuckled out. "We're in the kitchen, mama!"

"We? Who the hell is we?" Mika Haruno answered.

A woman stepped into the kitchen. Beautiful was an understatement when describing Mika Haruno, or as she was known throughout the town, Ms. Mika. She was dressed in a tight, short blue dress that showed her long shapely legs; Mika had great legs---she had great everything, and that was something the Sakura was beginning to think she didn't inherit. Oh, she had her mom's looks alright, during the last year, Sakura's pink hair grew to the length of her back, and she was looking even more like her mom each day, with high cheekbones, creamy porcelain skin, and exotic green eyes. She was taller and more curvy since the last time she made a point to notice, and her breasts had finally arrived, though she was still lacking compared to Ino and her mom. But the boys in town didn't mind that her breasts weren't fully in yet, they were just fine with her looking like her mom, the town's free ride.

"Oh. Hello Ino. So..." she did a quick turn "What do you girls think? How do I look?"

"You look great mama, as usual---"

"What happened to you, you look wrecked? Why is there broken glass on the floor?" her mother interjected.

Sakura's face reddened, "Ummm....i just got kinda dizzy for a second, I'm ok though mama.."

"Oh Sakura... you know it's probably from this hot sun, why the hell are you wearing that dress in this weather" she said harshly, then she threw her arms up in the air in frustration, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Sigh. "Anyways, I'm heading back out. Just clean this up ASAP ok?" Then, she left without another word.

"Jeez Sakura, your mother could have been a little more caring." Ino stated.

Sakura just gave her a 'what can I do' look and asked her to leave. Sakura didn't feel like having any company, she wanted to be alone and enjoy the silence while she could. With her father passed out in his room, as he was almost every night of the year, and her mother dining with God-knows-who tonight, Sakura had her chance of peace; her little brother was sleeping over at his best friend's house. So with a smile on her face, Sakura went up to her room, carefully tiptoeing passed her parent's room. She quickly got out of her dress, slipped into her pink nightgown and jumped in her bed. She couldn't remember the last time she got a chance to go to sleep early, with all the effort put into raising her little brother alone---since her parent's couldn't afford to.

She yawned and licked her lips; already she could feel her eyelids weighing down, and she had no strength or desire to stop them. She gladly welcomed the sleep, because she knew that with sleep, would come her dreams. Sakura had several reoccurring dreams: ones of her and her brother getting out of Konoha, ones of her parents being different and actually being parents for them, and then there were her favorites, the ones of Sasuke. Every night since that day in the Woods, Sakura had been having dreams of HIM. When she dreamed of him, emotions would fuse with the physical feelings she had been experiencing, and with her mother being her mother, the details of her dreams were very explicit. At age 16, Sakura hadn't had much experience with the male body to know much about anything, but she knew enough details about Sasuke's body to spice up her dreams. She knew how muscled his firm legs were, how broad and powerful his shoulders were, and how long his back was. She knew that he spoke French during his lovemaking, in his smooth and dark voice. And with her limited but satisfying knowledge, Sakura fell into her dreams with a smile on her face.

At the Uchiha Estate (morning)

"Dad didn't come home last night..." Sasuke looked up at his older brother. Itachi Uchiha was sort of the black sheep of the Uchiha family. He was almost never around, which automatically made Sasuke the favorite, because he was the son they partially knew. Every since he turned 15, Itachi couldn't stomach to be around his detached mother and cheating father, so he moved in with his uncle. Now at age 21, just 3 years older than Sasuke, Itachi comes around every once and a while to check in on his mother, Mikoto, who was somewhat unstable. Coming from a high society background, Mikoto was used to the men getting everything they desired; she was used to maids, fancy cars, big businesses, and yes, mistresses. Yes, at first, the knowledge of her husband being unfaithful nearly killed her. But now, she didn't mind the fact that her husband was unfaithful, in fact, she preferred Fugaku to spend his nights with another woman, just as long as he didn't spend them with her. Sasuke on the other hand, didn't really care that his parents weren't close anymore, but what bugged him was _who_ his father was screwing and how it was affecting his mother.

"What do you mean he didn't come home last night?" Sasuke rose from his seat at the breakfast table.

"Just what I said, brother. Father wasn't in his study, or the guest room when I checked, and his favorite car is gone. He's not here. SO take a guess where he must be.." Itachi smirked as Sasuke stomped off into the hall that led to their father's study, with a trail of swears following closely behind him. With Sasuke gone, he turned his attention to the quiet composed woman sitting at the head of the table. "And how are we this fine morning, mother?"

"Must you always bring up your father and his misdeeds?" She responded as she rose from her seat, like the graceful queen she was. "I will be in my room, should you need me. Enjoy your day."

"You have to face reality at some point, _mom_. I'll be leaving today to go to my estate, and Sasuke will be going to college in a month. Dad is almost never here, so that just leaves you all alone. What will you do all alone mother? You can't lock yourself in your room forever." And with that, Itachi left his untouched meal and went back into his room to pack, leaving his mother frozen in her step, alone.

Sasuke took that moment to step out from the hallway where he had been eavesdropping, "Don't worry mom, I'll find out where Father is, and bring him back to you. You won't be alone. I promise.."


	3. Why?

**nightshade130:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO CHARACTERS.

Chapter 3

At the Uchiha Estate (evening)

A few hours after Sasuke closed the door to his mother's room, he isolated himself in the family room and tried calling his father, but it kept going straight to voicemail. _The bastard turned off his phone so no one could reach him_. But Sasuke was determined. He called several times and left messages, and just when he was about to leave message number million-and-one, his butler interrupted, "Sir, your cousin is here."

"Perfect. Send him in." As frustrated as Sasuke was, he knew that his cousin would be of some help, and that was what he needed right now.

Sasuke braced himself as he heard the echoed footsteps trumping towards the family room.

"Sasuke! Yo!" his cousin yelled. "Marco?!"

"Polo, idiot. I'm right here." Sasuke turned his attention back to the phone in his hand and hit the redial button, then the speaker button.

Naruto, standing as tall as his cousin, with rare blue eyes and blond hair---traits no **pure** Uchiha possessed---listened attentively as the phone went straight to voicemail. "Ok...so, leave a message."

Sasuke sighed "I left like a thousand messages already! He's not answering and his office claims that he hasn't been in all day! His favorite car is gone, and even though she won't admit it, Mother is concerned. Naruto, she's hurting on the inside..and I can't find him anywhere!!" he roared out his anger as he threw the cellular voice, smashing it against the navy blue wall.

"Damn. I can't believe he would---no, he would never do that. Uncle is too proud."

Taking a deep breathe, Sasuke turned to face him. "You can't believe he would do what Naurto?"

"What?"

"You said that you couldn't believe that Father would do something. Do what?" he repeated.

"Umm, well...Uncle mentioned something a couple weeks ago at the banquet. He was drunk, so I talked him down and we never spoke of it again. I assumed that it meant that he really wasn't seriously and that everything was gonna be ok, Sas--"

"Get to the point! What did he say? What the hell is going on?!"

Naruto looked down and silence engulfed them both. An ominous chill breezed through the mansion, and Sasuke shuddered at the look in Naruto's eyes as his cousin raised his head to look him in the eye. That was when he saw it, the guilt, the sorrow, the love, and worst, the pity...  
"He said that he was going to leave your mother....for Mika Haruno."

Everything seemed to freeze. Another chill blew through the family room as Sasuke stood motionless for what seemed like an eternity, thought after thought zooming through his mind. The wheels in his mind were almost visible. Fugaku wouldn't left his children behind, and if anything, he would NOT leave his company behind. Not for a woman, not for a woman like Mika Haruno. Why would he? Why would he run away with someone like her? Why would he leave all of his fortune and comfort behind when he could simply have Ms. Mika whenever he wanted, like he's been having hear for years? It didn't make any sense. And the more Sasuke thought about it, the darker his eyes became, you could actually see the red in his usual dark obsidian pupils. Soon, the shock subsided, and the rage took over. A rage unlike any he had ever known. Naruto, one of the bravest people he knew, was forced to take a step back in panic as the rage emitting from his core increased beyond belief. And before Naruto could console him, Sasuke took off..

At Sakura's Home (evening)

Sakura was watching Kota as he played around in the backyard. Their father was taking a nap upstairs, which he normally did when he was sober, and today, he was---for the most part---sober, which was a rare event in itself. He really was a useless excuse of a man; he was either too drunk to deal with their lives or acknowledge their presence, or too crashed out in his bed, either way, he wasn't a very big part of their lives. Their mother on the other hand played a slightly bigger part. She actually--sometimes, or when it was convenient--attempted at parenting. She was actually doing a lot better than she had ever done in the past month, or at least, that was until she didn't come home last night. _I thought she was changing, I thought she was going to be around more. But one sniff of Mr. Uchiha and she disappeared again._ Sigh. _i wonder how long she will be gone this time. She didn't even give me the number for the hotel. _Sigh.

"Come on Kota, let's head back inside, it's getting kind of dark", Sakura took her little brother's hand and bent over to pick up his toy car. It wasn't much of a car, as it was small and red, but she knew how much Kota loved it. She had bought it with the money she earned from selling lemonade on the side roads; she spent all day out in the hot sun, trying to save enough money to get him a great gift. Sadly, despite her efforts and all the money she saved, Sakura was only able to afford the small car after her father found her stash and spent most of it on lottery tickets.

Suddenly, she was yanked out of her memory as she heard the distinct sounds of a car engine. _Mama!_ she thought as she ran out to the front of the house, pulling Kota closely along, but it wasn't her mother car that she saw once she reached her destination, it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha's car. Disappointed, Sakura took Kota and moved behind the nearby lemon tree, anxious to see why Sasuke had gone through the trouble to visit her house. She watched intensively as he slid from behind the wheel of his sports car and stomped up to her screen door. He yanked the door open and went inside. **Red Alert!** _He didn't knock....something is wrong.._she thought, as she grabbed Kota's hand and rushed up to the screen door. As she reached for the handle, she could hear the faint but stern voices of her father and Sasuke inside. Sakura pushed the door open and forced her and Kota inside, only to be frozen as she saw Sasuke with a handful of her father's shirt, pulling him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sasuke released his hold and pushed her father onto the floor.

"Where the hell is your wife, old man?!!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she saw her father stand up. "I don't know! Does it look like she's here?! For fuck's sake, she went out. She's always out"

"I know that! I wanna know where the hell she went!! Did she come home last night?"

"How would I know?! I been in bed since yesterday. Ask the brats." he replied as he gained full composure and ran a hand through his thinning hair.

Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura and Kota. The look in his eyes scared the shit out of her, from that one look alone, Sakura could tell that Sasuke was out for blood. After seconds of silence, she opened her mouth and told him what she knew he was waiting for, "I don't know where she is, she didn't come home."

"Just as I fucking thought, your whore of a mother skipped town with my dad."

"What? No! That's wrong. Mika loves me and the kids, she wouldn't leave us. I know she's been messing around with your whore of a father, but--", his sentence was cut short as Sasuke lunged froward and planted a power punch square in his jaw. Suddenly, Sasuke went berserk and started throwing punches right and left, most with a dead locked aim at his target.

Without giving it much thought, Sakura pushed Kota aside and jumped onto Sasuke's back. "No! Please! Get off of him!" She used her hands to cover his eyes, which didn't do much good for her once he threw her off. But thankfully, it did the trick because it was her sudden shriek of pain that stopped him. So there, panting like a rabid dog but looking like a god, Sasuke stood in anger.

"I want you out of this town. All of you. Pack your shit, and get the fuck out of my town. Tonight." he said evenly as he continued to glare daggers at them.

"What?! You don't got any right punk! We don't gotta go n'where!" her father spewed out in alarm.

Sasuke stepped forward to where her father was cowering and spoke in an even dark voice, "You don't own this house, and your not paying rent" The sounds of more car engines arrived outside and a smirk ascended on his face. "You hear that? Its my re-enforcement. Pack up all your shit and get the fuck out out my town. I mean it. You got half an hour to pack away what ever you can carry in that shitty run-down truck of yours, cause the whatever is left...I'm burning to the ground!"

"No! You can't do that!" Sakura reached for Sasuke in fear, ready to beg and do anything she could to wake up from his nightmare. First, her mother disappeared, then Sasuke, literally the man of her dreams, comes to her house, beats up her father, and now, is putting them out. Could it get any worse than that?

**((nightshade130:** well thats all for now. It's 2:18 am and I'm tired as all hell. To be continued....lol. And don't worry, I know all of yall lemon-lovers are asking for a god scene. All in due time... good night**))**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, its me again! I know it has been a few months since I have posted a new chapter, but I moved outta my house at the beginning of summer and also my laptop broke….it took me all summer to save for a new one, but I finally got it! YAY! So now I can get back into my story. And because you all were so patient, I thought up a new story line so while I am continuing Forgive or Forget, I will also be writing a new story called, Best Way To Catch a Thief, so look out for it! There is however a catch, I will only keep my promise if I can get some encouragement from readers, so REVIEW PLEASE!

Thank alot


	5. Now What?

**Nightshade130**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! Also...i'm not really feeling the love, I mean, do y'all want me to continue this story, or not? REVIEW! duh! so here's the next chunk...

Chapter 4

Shocked out of her mind, Sakura's survival instincts kicked in as she darted upstairs into her room and grabbed as much as she could. Leaving Kota in the kitchen with her father, she piled Kota's toys and clothes into a trash bag and kicked it down the stairs. Then, with trembling fingers, she grabbed some of her belongings, only to stumble down the stairs to dump them into the bag.

"Don't just stand there! Please, help me!" turning to face her father, still crumbled into the corner where Sasuke had left him. She ran over to him and shook him urgently, "Go and grab your things, or at least help me put these in the truck!"  
"You little bitch!" he shoved her away, so hard she lost her balance and fell, "you don't own me, so know your place girl!".

Sakura bounced back up in a flash, ignoring the bruise that was starting to form from when she fell. She couldn't afford to think of the pain right now, she couldn't afford to think...to slow down. Back and forth, and back and forth, she ran up and down the stairs trying to grab anything of importance, anything she or Kota would need. Her mind went numb and her body went into overdrive as she heard Sasuke and his "re-enforcement" hollering outside her home._ No, this was never a home...but at least it kept me and Kota together...at least it kept my father alive and gave my mom somewhere she could come back to...when she wanted..  
_She kicked open the screen door only to be met by the bright lights of the trucks and cars staring down the house. She could only make out a few faces behind the lights, one of them was a pissed off Uchiha, the very one she couldn't bring herself to face right now. She lowered her eyes and ran for her dad's truck, tossing the big bag as hard as she could, only to rip the sleeve of her shirt clean off on the broken metal sticking out from the bed of the truck. But she was too busy to notice... She didnt notice the sharp pain coming from her shoulder, or that something warm was running down her arm, or that her shirt was torn so badly that it was drooping alot lower than it should. Her mind was numb, ignorant of all things but getting what she could into the truck and getting Kota out of there.

Once the belongings were strapped down nice and tight in the bed, Sakura jumped down from the truck, only to bump into one of the men. He held out a cloth to her. "Here ya go miss, you're bleeding pretty bad there", nodding to her shoulder. She thanked him as she took the rag, unaware of the glazed look in his eyes. Unaware of the way the hood lights shone on her exposed skin, shining through her shirt and exposing her petite frame.

Sasuke stood silently in the back, watching her as she dabbed up the blood running down her arm. Just the sight of her fueled his rage more than he thought possible. And as the minutes dragged on, his patience thinned, "You better hurry up, your time is almost out" he shouted to her.

Sakura's head snapped up in a daze, then she dashed for the front dor, dropping the bloodied cloth behind her. Once inside the kitchen, Sakura spotted Kota in the corner where her father was, hugging his toy car with streams running down his face. "Saka, what's going to happen to us?" It was then that the wheels in her mind started to turn and process the question she was trying to avoid...the one that she had no answer for. "I don't know Kota, but no matter what, we'll be ok as long as we're together. I promise you that we'll be ok as long as we're together, ok? I'll make a better future for the both of us" she whispered as she pulled him into her arms.

"What foolishness are you telling that boy now?"

Sakura froze and then released her hug on Kota. "Kota, gather the stuff in that corner and take them out to the truck, ok? And don't pay any attention to the men out there. You hear me? Don't talk to any of them, just put your stuff in the truck and then get in and stay there." Kota got up and did what he was told. Once he was out the door, Sakura stood up and turned to face the man carrying one box, one box of alcohol... Even now, when they had no more than 10 minutes left to clean out their house and leave, when she was exhausted from all the running around and hauling their stuff into the truck, he still cared more about the alcohol than his family.

"What the hell are you wearing? There is a group of men out there ready to kick my ass and your running around whoring out to them?" he roared.

"My shirt got ripped! Ripped from when I was loading up the truck, something you should have been doing!"

SLAP! The sound could have been heard from the next town over. Standing over the falling girl, he shouted "Don't you ever talk to me like that, ya stupid cunt. I'm your father! You just do what your told and keep your legs and your big mouth shut!"

Glancing at the clock, Sakura sighed in defeat as she realized that she only had 3 minutes left to calm him down and get to the truck. So putting on her best smile, she got up and reached for the box. "I'm sorry daddy. I deserved that one. Here, let me help you carry this out to the truck, ok?" Taking the box from him, she slipped out of the kitchen and made her way to the yard, with her father following close behind.

"You just about madeit out in time" Sasuke smirked. But when Sakura raised her eyes to meet his, he only saw a look of strength and determination, a look that broke his temper in an instant. But before it got too far, he recalled the day's events, he remembered his dad taking off with her whore of a mother and leaving his family broken. And just as soon as it left, his rage returned, "Listen carefully girl. I don't ever want to see you or any of your family in this town again. I don't care where you go, but wherever it is, make damn sure that you stay there."


	6. Guess Who's Back?

**Nightshade130**: I repeat, I do not own Naruto...that is all. Also, warning, there is a time skip...teehee.

It had been 10 years since Sakura had driven down this long dirt road that led to her once called home.  
Ten long years...and it seemed as if nothing had changed, yet everything. A warm sense of home rushed through her so intensely, that it almost made her stop the car, just mere minuites away from the house. She was definitely caught off guard, she hadn't expected to feel any warm feelings about this place. It wasn't her home. A home is somewhere you fit in, a place you belong to, one filled with happy memories, of good times and loved ones...Sakura never had a home here in Konoha. _I never belonged here_, she told herself, _I was only "tolerated", this is not my home_. Still, she couldn't grasp the source of the feeling, she had only returned out of pure curiosity. The curiosity of how the town went on after she and her family were banished, for lack of a better term. She didnt want to feel any kind of feelings about this place, she only wanted to gain some closure, so that she could inally put all of it behind her and move on.

It wasn't easy picking up her courage to return, Sasuke's final words to her, forever burned into her mind, kept her at bay for the longest...until her curiosity won out the fight. And now, sitting in a parked car outside the broken down house, she wondered if she made the right choice by coming back. She had always knew that she couldn't truly move on with her life if she hadn't fully faced her past, but...maybe she wasn't as ready as she had thought. She certainly wasnt prepared for all the memories to come crawling back...memories of that fateful night, of Kota's sobs in the truck as they drove down the long dirt road. Memories of how a few weeks after they had checked into a motel, she woke up to find their father and his clothes gone, leaving them with nothing but a couple hundred dollars and empty liquor bottles. Memories of how hard she had to work at the local diner to feed and take care of her little brother, while saving what she could, whenever she could. She remembered how hard she had to fight to keep Kota by her side when the social workers finally caught onto them-a teen girl and child shacked up alone in a run down motel. It wasn't long after that, that they ended up in foster care. Sakura liked to think that they were lucky to have been handed over to the Tanakas, a sweet old lady with a big heart and her dearing old husband. They cared for Sakura and Kota, truly cared. They helped Sakura with her studies and put her through college when they didn't have to, and paid to send Kota to study abroad. He was always interested in other cultures, he just wanted to keep moving forward, while she just couldn't seem to let go...And it was because of her stance that she could never be truly happy.  
At 26 years old, men have come and gone, but only one truly stayed with her...well two, if you count the one that ran her out of town. Tony was one of the sweetest guy she's ever known, but she could never accept his marriage purposal when she had someone else on her mind, when she was so distant from the world as much as she was. So once Kota left for Barbados, she knew that she had to return to Konoha to face her anger and her hurt, once and for all, or else she would never be able to move forward, never able to give Tony a real chance, never able to give herself a chance.

"Ok Sakura, first things first", she mumbled as she shifted her car into gear,"find somewhere to sleep...it'll be best to gather information in the morning.."

At the Local Inn

"Thanks alot for the room, I know its kind of late", handing the clerk her credit card.

"No problem honey, for someone as pretty as you, I'd check in the local gang and their 'hoes'" he chuckled as he curiously glanced at the name on her card. Sakura Tanaka. "Sakura, huh? Thats a pretty name, it suits you well...you don't hear such names anymore. Did you say you were from around here?"

Her head shot up in panic, but Sakura would be damned if she gave anything away. "Why yes. I grew up here a long time ago, I'm only back in fact to take care of some business and catch up with an old friend. Why? Do I look familiar?", leaning in a bit to him and flashing a smile as she took back her card.  
She was sure that the old clerk wouldn't remember her, if he had ever saw her in his life, she was positive that he never knew her name.  
"If i said yes, could i escort you to your room?"  
"As flattering as that is, I'm sure your wife wouldn't care much for the suggestion", grabbing the room keys from him, she turned and walked to her room.


	7. Old Friends, New Questions

**Nightshade130**: Hey guys, its me again! I know it has been a months since my last chapter, lots of craziness went down in my life, but Im back! Lets go! Remember to review :) AND I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...

She couldn't believe how little things had changed, it was like no one seemed to have been fazed by the event that happened 10 years ago..

Sakura walked up to the counter and dinged the silver bell, she needed some answers and she needed them as soon as possible. "Oh good morning there, girly. My, you sure do look ravishing in the morning light, ALOT better than you did last night-not that you weren't something fierce to look at" the clerk smiled as he leaned up against the counter.

"Yes, well...i use great mosturizer. Listen mister, I'm kind of on a timeline right now and i need some information, you think you could help me get it?"

"As sure as my name is Kai, of course! I got an ear plugged into everything that goes on in this town, just what kind of info are we talking about cause uhh.." he reached up to slide two of his fingers along her exposed forearm "info doesnt come cheap. Ya know what I'm saying girly?"

_Ugh, doesn't he realize that I'm like 30 years his junior, or that I used to help babysit his son...old pervert! But then again, I was pretty much invisible to everyone here_ "Look mister, I'll make myself crystal clear so I try to keep up, I have zero tolerance for old perverts looking to drown their regrets and sorrows in that of a fine young woman, with that being said" she took one step closer as if to merge their bodies into one, "I so much as sense that your about to touch me again in anyway with your filthy diseased paws, I will saw off your hands and ram their so far up your ass that you'd be mistaken for my puppet. Got me?"

With that Kai backed away, shocked and regretting his decision to let the psycho bitch into his inn, "Y-yeah, i g-g-got you, girly"

Doing a complete 360, Sakura smiled her brightest smile "Good. Now...does Ino Yamanaka still live in town?"

At the Yamanaka Estate

_Diiiiing Dong_

_"_I'm coming, just one second!" Sakura couldn't believe Ino never left. Ino always had dreams bigger than she could carry and always thought of leaving Konoha, the fact that she still lived in her parents estate 10 years later is a huge surprise._ I wonder what could've happened to make her stay_.

"Who is it?" Sakura could hear Ino's steps getting closer and closer to the door. This was it, she had pictured the day she would reunite with her best friend countless of times, but now...now that she was about to be face-to-face with Ino, she found herself speechless and with so many questions. It's a good thing she was about to get her answers.

"Yes?" the door opened with a smooth grace. "Sa-Sakura?"

"Hello Ino. I'm back" Sakura rushed forward and hugged her bestie. She waited for this moment for 10 years, Ino was the only friend she ever had, and when she had to leave without saying goodbye, or knowing if anything had happened to her over the years was pure torture. "and I missed you so much!"

"Sakura! Oh my god, it's you!" stepping back, Ino broke the embrace and linked their fingers together "Let me get a good look at you! I can't believe it! Sakura, wow, you disappeared into thin air, where have you been all this time?"  
"Ino! Ino! It's ok, I'll explain everything, lets go inside, huh? We can catch up, besides, I have some questions of my own" she smiled and she was lead into the house.

They sat in the living and talked for hours, catching each other up on how they've been and the good times in life. As it turns out, Ino did leave, she went to college out of state and fell in love with a boy genius who found everything boring...except her. They married and moved back to Konoha 2 years ago with their 4 year old daughter, Blossom, who was named after Sakura. Blossom and her father were away visiting his side of the family and Ino thought to stay home to give them a chance to bond.

"I can't believe how much has happened to us! I can't believe how great you look! Sakura? You're absolutely stunning now, remember when I looked better than you!" Ino explaimed in laughter and joy.  
"What? Shut up! You look gorgeous, motherhood works for you Ino" she replied in laughter.

"Ok, ok, ok. Seriously though, Sakura, what are you doing back here? Back in this town? From what you've told me about that night and about your new life, besides me, I can't imagine what's left for you here..".

"Ino...I'm just looking for some peace of mind. I can't move on with my life with so many unanswered questions, I came back to find my answers and that's all, the sooner the better too".  
"OK...well is one of those questions Sasuke?" winked her eye at Sakura.  
"Whhhaaat? Ino! NO! He ran me out of town remember? He humiliated my family and made me feel lower than I have ever felt in my life, I could care less for that monger" she sneered. Sakura folded her arms in defense mode and turned her cheek. "But since we're on the topic...I read an article that he took over his father's company a short time after we left. Sasuke was barely considered an adult then, wasnt it strange that his father just gave him his company, just like that?"

"Sakura...Sasuke didnt have any choice. His father left their family unprotected with no one to look after them or the estate, he had to step up, especially to take care of his poor mother. Mikoto was besides herself after Fugaku ran off." Ino shaked her golden locks in sympathy.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that Fugaku never came back? He never returned after that night?"  
"No. Did he leave your mother and said he was going to return?" Ino raised one eyebrow.  
"Ino, I found Mika after college, she never saw Fugaku after that day. They didnt elope together. Fugaku came to my mother declaring his love for her and spewing on about how he wanted them to elope, but Mika wasn't ready for that. She left him. She left everyone that day, in some twisted way that meant abandoning her only children, she left everything at once. She's living in some comfortable apartment with her new husband and his son.."  
"...What a bitch.." Ino murmurred.  
"Ha, thats what I thought." Sakura replied as she rose from her seat, "I should get going, I got some things I need to think through. I'll be in town for a while so bet on seeing me soon, ok?"  
"Ok, hun. Don't be a stranger" she said pulling Sakura in for a goodbye hug.

Sakura drove back to the innm stopping by a small market for some noodles, she didnt want to eat out at a big franchise where she might be recognized. She ate small bites and stored the rest in the fridge for later, she had too much on her mind. Something wasn't right here.  
Fugaku Uchiha had disappeared, almost around the same time her mother took off. But if he hadnt run away with Mika, what had happened to him?

Sakura laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to process her thoughts. What happened to Fugaku? He wasn't the kind of man to just abandon his family and wealth for no reason. Everyone in Konoha thought Mika Haruno was that reason, but Sakura knew the truth, she'd seen it with her own two eyes. She couldn't think of any reason why he would have left so suddenly and not tell anyone where or why he was going. No one drops off the face of the planet, not unless-no, thats ridiculous. ..he couldnt't be dead...could he?

Who would want to kill Fugaku? Mikoto Uchiha was no doormat, and definitely not the wife you wanted to cheat on, but she wouldn't have killed him to prove it, would she? No, that was impossible. Sakura shaked her head clear, she knew it was best not to jump to conclusions. But who would have the most to gain from Fugaku's disappearance? Sasuke...?  
The door rattled abruptly causing her to jump. Who could possibly be banging at her door at this time? No one knew she was here, not even Tony. She got up and went to the door to take a peek, there wasn't a peephole. "Who is it?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura's heart almost stopped beating right there.


	8. RunInn

**Nightshade130**: Hey guys, this is just a lil quick update on the story, and i just want to remind you that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...oh, and review! 谢谢  
Things are going to get interesting from here. hehehe.

Ten years. It had been ten long years since she had heard that deep, husky voice, since she had felt the all too familiar weakness coarse through her. Just hearing his voice blasted her back to the past, to when she was that scrawny fifteen year old girl with an impossible crush. She had neevr been able to find solid ground where Sasuke was concerned, so why should now be any different..

"Open up." In this tone was the strong authority of someone who demanded and took, who expected complete obedience and no questions.

Cautiously Sakura unchained the door and opened it, and looked up at the man she hadn't seen for a decade. It didn't matter though. No matter how long it had been, she would have recognized him in an instant. He was bigger than she remembered, his waist and hip were lean, a nice compliment to his broad shoulders. Here he stood, a grown man, all traces of boyhood long gone. His face was leaner, stronger, oozing with raw masculinity, and his fine black hair was longer than she had ever seen it before. At 17 Sasuke was impressive, now, at 27, he was dangerous, a warrior, a god. Looking at him made her feel hot and shaky all at once, her heart was suddenly pounding so hard and fast it amazed her that he couldn't hear it. Was she doomed to spend her entire life going weak at the sight or sound of Sasuke Uchiha?

"Kai was right, you're the spitting image of your mother...Sakura" he said, tearing her away from her private thoughts of him.

Sasuke wasn't the only one who had changed. She gave him a cool smile and said, "Thank you."  
"It wasn't a compliment, trust. I don't know why you're back in Konoha and I don't care, this inn belongs to me, just like everything else, and you're not welcomed to any of it. You have an hour to get packed and get out." Lifting his mouth into that overbearing smirk of his "Or do I have to call the sheriff again?"

The memory of that night lay between them, so strong that she could of sworn it was just yesterday. For a moment she saw the lights of the cars again, felt the terror, but she refused to let him throw her, to have the upperhand. Instead, she gave a cool shrug and turned away from her, strolling into the small closet and packed her overnight case. All too aware of his dark eyes searing into her. Sakura slipped on her shoes, picked up her purse and walked past him without so much as a pause.  
As she drove away from the inn, he was standing in the open doorway, staring after her.

Sakura drove along the dark road, trying her best to focus. Sasuke had found her a lot faster than she had anticipated, especially since she went out of her way to be low key. Cursed pink hair...it made it damn near impossible to do anything low key. Oh well. What was done was done, all she could do now is move forward, it was why she had came back and it was what she was going to do. She refused to let Sasuke Uchiha and their complicated past get in her way. She would not let him hurt her again, or get the best of her. She didn't have a choice in leaving the inn, she could see the determination in his eyes and known that he wasn;t bluffing on his threat to throw her out. But her calm fascade didn't mean, however, that he had won.  
The threats he made wasn't what frightened her, it was the intensity of her reaction to him that did it. It was also very infuriating, she hadn't rebuilt her life just to have him crumble her world into shambles as soon as he presented himelf. No. The day had long passed when she could be intimidated. If Sasuke wanted to get rid of her, he had made the mistake of forcing his hand. He would soon learn that what looked like retreat just meant she was taking some time to gather her composure, to make her plans.

A plan began to form in her mind, and a smile touched her lips as she drove on. Sasuke was going to find himself outflanked before her knew it. She was going to move back to Konoha, and there wasn't a thing he could do it stop her, because she would be settled in before he knew it. It was past time she faced all her ghosts, she would prove herself to the town that had looked down on her, turned its back on her, and then she could forget about the past. Then she could finally be free, be home.


	9. Change

**nightshade130:** Please note that I do not own Naruto or characters associated with the anime, and that while most of this is my story, I did get the idea from a book I once read. And sorry about the disappearing act, I honestly lost interest in fanfiction for a while, but now that I am on summer break from school I plan to update more. Expect a few more chapters this summer! And please review!

* * *

Still at the Inn

Sakura Haruno! He almost thought he was dreaming. When he had gotten the call that a woman, who was the splitting image of Mika Haruno, had checked into his inn under the name Sakura Tanaka, he'd had no doubt about who she was. He couldn't believe that one of the Haruno spawn actually showed her face back in his town, and why was is it that he was not surprised that it was Sakura. When she had opened that door, he'd been shocked. She did look a lot like her mother, except Sakura was a bit taller and a tad more slender than Mika had been. However, there was one thing that was surely the same…that effortless sensuality. It radiated off of her, and being a man, Sasuke couldn't fight back his reaction to it. Sakura was sexy as hell, just one look into her emerald eyes and the thought of the bed behind her had been enough to pitch a serious tent in his pants.

Sasuke swore under his breath in the empty room. Put a Haruno woman in his path and he was ready to forsake everything else in his rush to bang her, god help him, he was as bad as Fugaku. If Sakura was anyone but a Haruno, he'd have been laying down the charms as soon as she stepped foot in his town, and he wouldn't have given up until he had her in bed.  
But unfortunately Sakura was a Haruno, and just thinking about it was enough to make his eyes turn red. Her mother alone tore apart his family, and he could never forgive or forget that….

Because of Mika Haruno, his father abandoned him and his mother. After his disappearing act, Mikoto Uchiha withdrew into herself, leaving nothing but an empty shell in her place. She isolated herself from Konoha in shame and anger. Sasuke not only lost his father that day, but in all sense, he lost his mother too.

At the Uchiha Estate 

Itachi sat at his father's study, going over the last few of the bills. Just when had he agreed to oversee the estate bills anyway? This was supposed to have been Sasuke's burden, especially since he started running all of father's businesses when he returned from college. Oh right, Sasuke thought it'd give him something to do, some way for him to stay busy and at the estate. He knew his little brother all too well, despite what Sasuke thought. He was always trying to keep him at the estate in hopes of giving their mother a reasons to come out of her room. But Mikoto was comfortable in her ways, that much Itachi knew, and he was no bait for her or pawn of his brother's.

_Knock knock!_

Itachi immediately looked up, "Come in." Thank god, a distraction!

The short command was answered with a swift opening of the door and a cheerful Naruto ready to enter. Itachi didn't understand why his blonde cousin had insisted on spending the month at the estate, but right now he was glad he did. With Sasuke out most of the day handling business and his mother locked away in her room, Itachi was most always bored. And sorting through bills was no way to remedy that.

"Yo! Want to go to the bar later and look for some hunnies?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "It's about time you got fresh air don't you think? She's not gonna come out of her room anytime soon, I know, I've tried. Besides, Sasuke can't possibly think that keeping you in the house will make her leave her suite, you two were never that close.."

"Tch, tell him that. I think he's getting desperate. You know Sasuke has never been able to handle Mother's moods, he's too much of a mama's boy to leave her to sulk." he stated while organizing the papers in front of him. "and with uncle Orochimaru coming around again, who knows what's in Sasuke's head. He's always been under their thumb." Getting up to file the documents and bills away.

"Yeah, why is the dark lord coming to visit again, wasn't he here just a few months ago?", Naruto questioned, using the childhood nickname they gave their gloomy uncle. Orochimaru was Fugaku's distant brother, one of two, with the other being Naruto's father, and distant he should've stayed. Nothing good ever comes from him being around..case in point, it was almost right after he visited 10 years ago that Fugaku disappeared. Before that he probably visited every few years, now it was every few months. It was no secret that Fugaku and Orochimaru didn't get along, they competed in everything, but the problem was that Fugaku won in everything. Fugaku had had it all, the famous Uchicha estate, the most beautiful Mikoto, two handsome and successful sons, and one of the most powerful companies there is. He outshined Orochimaru in almost everything, even fathering sons, a claim he could never make having only fathered one daughter. And when Fugaku suddenly up and went, everyone chalked up Orochimaru's visit as coincidence and turned eyes on Mika Haruno, his loose mistress. Everyone but Naruto that is. That night his uncle left, he made a note of it.

"Yes and now he's back again. Wait a minute...is THAT why you're here for the whole month Naruto? Because the dark lord in going to visit for the next couple weeks?" Itachi glared. "What? NO!" he shot back in reply.  
"It is! That's exactly why you were so persistant to stay! You do realize that because you're staying the month, I was forced to extend my visit and stay an extra week, don't you?" he accussed in a roar. Itachi made a grab for Naruto's shirt but missed when Naruto ducked and slipped away.

"Hahaha, sorry cuz, how was I supposed to know Sasuke would be able to convince you to stay longer?" Naruto walked away in laughs. "You'll forgive me later when we get some drinks in you! Meet me in the parlor when you've tidied up everything here."

"Ugh, Naruto! Hey but seriously though" Naruto paused midstep to throw Itachi a glance "I know how you feel about him, but think about how he stood up for this family after Father left, think about he was the first one to break through to Mother and got her to start eating after he left us. Give him a chance, at least try to be a little nicer to him this visit around, huh. No more messing with his food, or his laundry!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, but you gotta admit Itachi, the dark lord in baby pink? Hilarious!" Naruto turned and resumed his laughing walk away.

* * *

Sakura had to think of something quick. Sasuke was not going to just let her move back to Konoha, and she wasn't about to let him keep her away. Not only was it a matter of honor, she still needed to find out what happened to Fugaku. What happened to him, since he never eloped with Mika? She couldn't forget about it. She had to start planning her return, she would move back to Konoha and prove everyone wrong. She wanted to prove herself to Sasuke, to make him regret looking down on her. Her, Sakura Haruno, the same one that loved him so passionately as a kid.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number to Hinata, her shy but effecient assistant. After a few rings, Hinata finally picked up, "Hinata, I need you to listen very carefully. Ok, a couple things, I've decided to move back to Konoha so I'll need to promote you from assisstant to district manager so that you can start officially managing the office while I'm here. I'm looking for a house as we speak on laptop, and once I find one, i'll be able to electronically run the office from here."

"O-Ok, got it Sakura. What's the other th-thing?"

"Second thing is, it seems that I've found the perfect house just outside Konoha town limits and I want to buy it ASAP, as in I expect to move in by the end of the week, take care of it for me? I'll send you the link, and money is not a factor here ok?"

She could hear the notes being scribbled onto her new district manager's pad. "Yes Sakura, I'll take care of things, don't worry." That's what she liked to hear, she knew she could depend of Hinata to get things done quickly. And speed was what she needed, she had to make sure she could fully buy that house and set everything up before Sasuke caught on.


	10. This Is My House

**nightshade130:** Please note that I do not own Naruto or characters. Im dedicating this chapter to Bulla49 and Fabia13, both of you inspire me to write because you're reviews always make me feel like I'm doing something right LOL. And to Bulla49: Please update soon on you're story It's Not What It Seems. So here's chapter 10 guys, hope you like it...remember to review!

* * *

Sakura walked through the door to her new house and tossed the keys gently onto the table. Her house. She loved how that sounded, this was _her_ house, hers to do whatever she wanted to it. She couldn't get used to it, she had never really owned anything this big before, and her past apartments didn't count because she always rented them, never owned for herself. It had been 1 week since she signed the documents and moved her stuff in, and she still wasn't used to the idea. It all seems so surreal, good thing she had that pretty big dent in her savings to remind her of her rather larger purchase, but it was all worth it. She had thought long and hard of all the pull Sasuke could have in Konoha, which is why she paid for her house in full, there was no way Sasuke could cause trouble for her with the police or mortgage holders because she everything was in her name.

She walked into her office to see some faxes waiting for her, all from Hinata. Thank kami that Hinata was so quick in her skills or else Sakura didn't know how she was going to make working from home work. Deciding to handle the faxes after dinner, she filed them away in her desk and exited the room. _I wonder what's on the menu for tonight?_ she asked herself. It was one second after she reached her kitchen that she heard it. Gravel. Peeking out of her kitchen window out at the drive way she could a sleek, black Porsche coming to stop. _Sigh._ Dropping her head, Sakura walked to the front door, she didn't have to see who got out of the car to know who was about to ring on her doorbell.

As she heard footsteps getting closer, she opened the door, "Sasuke, do come in."

"Sakura."he drawled, stepping over the threshold and into her personal space. He stood way too close to her, staring down at her with dark obsidian eyes. She took a step back to put some much needed distance between them. He was just so...physical, standing atabout nine inches taller than her, with broad shoulders and a hard, lean athlete's body. She'd have to get on her tiptoes just to kiss just the base of his neck! _Whoa! Where'd that thought come from?_ She couldn't let him know that he was still attracted to him, she didn't want to give him any kind of ammunition to use against her.

"This is such a surprise," she said calmly "do you want some water, maybe a glass of lemonade?"

"Skip the pleasantries," he said, moving toward her, and she heard the cold anger in his smoky voice. "What, in kami's name, are you still doing here Sakura?"

"Well if you must know, I live here," she replied, arching her brows in mock surprise. She moved away from him again, desperate to keep a safe distance between them. His gaze narrowed slightly, then gleamed with satisfaction, and with a soft gasp she knew he had realized that his closeness made her nervous. _Damn it, keep it together Sakura_.

"You live here? Ha, not for long. You made a mistake coming back here, Sakura, might as well start packing now."

With a strong sense of pride she said, "Even the great Sasuke Uchiha could have problems running me out of my own house, which was bought. It's mine, free and clear."

Rasing an eyebrow in skepticism, "Since when can a Haruno afford to buy anything free and clear?". He made his way more into the living room, taking in all the furniture and art work already settled in. _Not bad.._

Stomping after him Sakura made a beeline to intercept him from going any further, "Listen here Uchiha, you got some nerve barging into my home and calling out my good name. Bottom line is, this house is mine, thisis my property, and I want you off of it. Now." Her usually peaceful emerald eyes were ignited with a deep rage. "Don't make ME call the sheriff here for harrassment. I never did anything to anyone and don't appreciate being treated like I did."

"Oh you didn't do anything? Claiming innocence Sakura, really? You were pretty young when all that happened, but I have a real good memory, and as I remember it, you were never really innocent. You were parading around in front of me and those deputies in nothing but a thin layer of see through nightgown, you wanna call innocence into question babe. Like mother, like daughter, huh?"

Sakura's eyes widened, horrified and full of rage, she took two steps foward and gave him a slap. "Don't you dare throw that in my face!" she barked. "None of that was my fault, I was dragged out of my bed in the middle of the night with no warning. Everything we owned was tossed out in the yard like trash, my little brother was livid and I wasn't given a while lot of time to slip back inside to change. What did you expect?"

Sasuke looked down at her and saw her rage, hell he felt it. "You've got quite the little temper there, haven't you" he asked in semi amusement. "Bet you're a hell of a ride in the sack too," he accused, his gaze sliding down to her breasts. He examined them under her red sundress, slowly and intently. He took a step towards her, "Careful Sakura, a man could read that fire in you as a challenge, maybe you need to be tamed. Your mama probably taught you that a man gets hard really quick when a woman poses a challenge. Maybe you came back thinking we could continue what are parents had, do you want to be my whore, the way she was my old man's?"

In one fluid motion, her arm extended as she swung her hand with all her might. But being a natural athlete with quick reflexes, he lashed out his hand, blocked her blow and captured her. Pulling her into him, he chided, "Temper Sakura".

She jerked her hand trying to free herself from him, "Get out! Get out of my house."

He laughed down at her, and asked "Or what Sa-ku-ra?" Using her suddenly stilled body against her, he brought her hard against him. "What are you going to do, throw me out?"


	11. Family Dinner

**nightshade130:** Please note that I do not own Naruto or characters. Thank you to all of my wonderful readers out there who reviewed my last chapter, there were some really good suggestions that I liked and am considering how to insert them into the story, well let's get on with it...remember to review!

* * *

"What are you going to do, throw me out?"

The question echoed through her mind for what seemed like days. What was she going to do? She knew he was going to find out about her new residence, but she hadn't planned for him finding out about it so quickly like he did. But one thing was for sure, she had to break free from his iron grip and fast, he was just too close to her at the moment and the scent of his masculinity was starting to get to her.

"Sasuke...please let go of me. I have some urgent business I need to attend to and it won't get done if you stayed latched onto me like a overbearing parent. Let go," she pleaded.

"Hn. Alright, Ill let you go this one time, but if you try that little stunt again, I won't be responsible for I'll do, got it?" and with that he released her from his grasp. Sakura immediately took two steps back, rubbing her now sore wrist in attempt to distract herself from the intense look Sasuke threw her way.

He tooka glance at his watch and sighed, "I'm almost late for an appointment myself so I'll hurry this along. I have a few things I want to say to you and you're going to stand there with your pretty little mouth shut and listen, you got that?" he asked. Raising her chin up in defiance, Sakura coldly retorted, "then say your peace and get out."

Danger glittered in those dark eyes, and before she knew it, he was right in front of her again, with that tantalizing smirk. "What a little firecracker you turned out to be Sakura, careful...that mouth of yours might land you in a predicament you won't be able to escape from..though I don't you'd want to." He gently reached out to catch a strain of pink lock between two of his fingers. "I meant it when I said you had to go. I don't want you here, I don't want my mother hurt by seeing you smiling about town as if nothing ever happened. You being here is bad for everyone, including yourself. If you choose to stay, if you make me, I will ruin your life anyway possible, and with no regrets. With you here, that old scandal is bound to come back up, and it'll hurt my family. Take me seriously when I say that I will see you down in the gutters before I let that happen."

Raising off the floor onto her tiptoes to meet his glare, Sakura goaded, "And what will you do, Sasuke, get the whole town to box me out? What can you to do me and mine that you haven't already done? Now you listen to me Uchiha, I am not some defenseless little teen anymore, and can't be bullied into your ways. You and your whole goddamn family better get used to seeing more of me, and quick, because I'm not going anyway anytime soon. I'm staying right where I am, and there's not a single thing you can do or say to change that. Get used to it, and get out."

"Guess we'll just see who wins in the end, won't we?" His lazy gaze slipped down past her shoulders and landed on her breasts, then suddenly her smirked. "You're right about one thing: You're not a little teen anymore."

He exited out the front door and sped off in his Porsche, leaving a furious Sakura glaring after him. How _dare_ he step into her home like he belonged there and shake her resolve! Clenching her fists with anger, Sakura stormed back into her office. She didn't want him to see her as a woman, not when she wasn't 100% sure that she could resist him as a woman. The thought of ending up being just like Mika was enough to make her sick, no. She wasn't going to be anyone's whore, especially not an Uchiha's.

* * *

At the Uchica Estate 

Sasuke entered in a huff, he was late for the bi-weekly family dinner. It was one of the few times that he got to see his mother looking her best, and not like a widow in permanent mourning. And this family dinner was going to be special because it was the first in which all of the important family members would be present: his uncle Orochimaru, cousin Naruto, his brother Itachi, and his mother Mikoto. He entered the foyer just in time to see Mikoto gracefully coming down the stairs to greet Orochimaru. She offered him her cheek for a kiss, an affectionate act that had so seldomly allowed her husband. He had notice over the years that his mother was happier when his uncle was around, and vice versa. Orochimaru's affection towards Mikoto had helped tremedously, easing her out of her depression slowly year by year. He soothed away some of the pain, and that was all that mattered. They all greeted each other and strolled through the foyer and into the dining room, where a disheveled Itachi and playful Naruto awaited them.

Naruto rised from his seat to greet his dear aunt Mikoto, who happily returned the embrace, before taking her seat as well. Itachi merely nodded his head in her direction,with a polite "Hello mother, you are looking quite well."

"Thank you Itachi, likewise." She really was looking quite well, radiant, better than she has in the past two months. Sasuke knew that bringing everyone together would give her reason, family was as important to her as it was to him, they just had different ways of showing it.

Interrupting the awkward exchange, Orochimaru took his seat next to Mikoto and cleared his throat,"Ahem, I heard the most curious rumor today when I ran into that Inn managers of yours, Sasuke. Something about the Harunos, I believe." Sasuke froze, his gaze darting to his poor mother who had suddenly looked still and white as snow. He gave Orochimaru a silent warning but was ignored when he went on, "Oh yes, seems that the girl has moved backto Konoha, took up residence just outside the town lines, I heard, up at the old Nara's residence.

It was then that Orochimaru leveled his eyes to meet Sasuke's, to show him that he brought up the topic on purpose. This wasn't the first time that his uncle had brought up topics of the past intentionally, had forced Mikoto to confront her memories. Maybe it was the right thing to do, instead of trying to keep it all buried, but the way she would recoil at the mention of her husband or the Harunos made him all the more determined to keep things quiet. For his mother.

Mikoto's hand shot out towards her throat. "M-Moved back? No, that can't be right. Kai was simply mistakenly, that's all. Lets carry on with dinner."

Orochimaru reached out to hold her hand, "He was positive Mikoto, with vibrant pink hair and emerald eyes...who could miss that?"

"No." She pulled her hand away in anxiety. "It's not true, right Sasuke?" Her gaze landing on her youngest son. He was always there for her, he knew everything that went on in their town, surely if anyone could confirm it, it would be her son.

"I'm afraid it's true, Mother. Sakura Haruno is back, but don't worry, she's not staying for long." he said gently as a parent consoling his child, "There's no reason to get upset."

She pushed her chair back and stood, "I don't want her here!" she pleaded. "What will people say now? I can't bear it."

"Aunt," Naruto stepped in to soothe her worries, "don't worry. Maybe it won't be so bad, she's not exactly in Konoha, and if people somehow find out and talk-"

Orochimaru finished, "-you won't hear anything about it."

Mikoto wasn't listening to any of it, she just shook her head as if to shake all that has happened out of her system. "Please," she said to Sasuke, glancing between him and Itachi. "Make her leave."

"I can only try Mother. She hasn't done anything wrong, and she bought the house and paid in full, short of kidnapping and murder, there's not much I can do. I can only make things as uncomfortable for her as possible, in hopes that she'll give in and leave."  
He took a sip of his wine and glanced over to her brother, who sat back to watch the scene in front of him. For once he wished that his brother would take over some of the responsibility of their mother. What ever she needed of her sons, Sasuke was the one to deliver.

"Do whatever it takes Sasuke. Don't make me have to relive this scandal." She stepped around her chair, "I'm not very hungry all of a sudden and would like to return to my suite. Please excuse me." And with that she retreated back into the foyer, to hide away in her quarters, just as the chef brought out the main course. Sasuke guessed that's why she stood up there most of the days, to hide. She was a lady afterall, and ladies were private.

* * *

"So...Sakura huh?" asked an enthusiastic Naruto. "What does she look like, after all these years, bet she's smoking, am I right?" He jumped onto the couch in the study, as Sasuke poured himself a glass of very expensive sake.

"What does it matter what she looks like? What I want to know is what are you going to do about her?" Orochimaru asked as he stepped over the threshold and into the study.

Sasuke sat in his chair and leaned back, popping his feet on the desk and took another gulp of his sake. He looked relaxed, but still very dangerous. "Legally, there isn't a lot I can do, but it doesn't mean I can't step up the persuasion."

"Wait a minute, I got an idea, why not just leave her be?" Orochimaru asked, and sighed. "Hasn't she been through the ringer and back? Let's not forget that she was a victim too.

"Have you seen her?"

"No, why?"

"She looks just like Mika," Sasuke said. "Just being a Haruno is bad enough, but looking the way she does…" He shook his head. "She's going to stir up a lot of memories, and not just in this family. Mika Haruno got around."

"Still...we should give her a chance" Orochimaru argued. Naruto sat upright and chipped in, "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with him. If she's trying to make something of herself, and do right by everyone, why cause trouble?"

Sasuke just shook his head. It was true, he was a hard man and a dangerous enemy, he was ruthless in business, and dominated every obstacle that has ever gotten in his way. He was a survior, but he'd always been fair. Sasuke was a man who knew the extent of his power, and wasn't afraid to use it to get wahthe wanted. He always got what he wanted in the end.

"Give Mikoto some credit huh? She's not going to die if Sakura sticks around, despite her dramatics. She won't like it, but she'll learn to live with it."

* * *

Later that night all alone in his study, Sasuke scanned over the bill that Itachi had left on his desk. Everything seemed to have been in order...everything but his mind. He couldn't get Sakura Haruno out of his mind. He knew his uncle and cousin were right, Sakura was a victim of the scandal too, but if she didn't deserve to be hurt again, then neither did his mother. He stared at his fresh glass of sake and pondered, maybe if he drank it all in one quick motion he could forget about how warm and soft Sakura had been. And maybe he'd pour himself another glass to forget about how bad he wanted to taste her full lips.

_Sigh. She has to go. If she doesn't, this whole town is going be shocked by the spectacle of another Uchiha man in bed with a Haruno woman._

A/N: How was that? And for all of you that wanted a longer chapter...you're welcome! LOL. Wow, another chapter out so fast after the last? I'm on a roll, huh? Remember to review!


End file.
